


Imprinting

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always gets the weird shit happening to him.  It’s not fair. (Written for the comment_fic prompt: “The archangels start to follow Dean around like ducklings.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprinting

Dean stares. “Dude, what the _hell!_ Go away!”

The archangels ignore him. They’d been following him around for hours now, in a line one after the other. It’s _creepy._

Gabriel smirks at him. Dean’s almost sure he’s behind this. “What? You don’t like your new following?”

Sam chokes next to him and Dean groans, while Cas just looks politely puzzled.

All four of them are there, not just Gabriel. Raphael’s just standing there, rather than insulting humanity in general and Dean in particular. There’s someone Dean _thinks_ must be Michael, since he’s never seen the guy before and he recognizes all the rest of them.

Even _Lucifer’s_ following him around, a serene expression on his face. They’re getting stares as they walk down the street.

Dean can’t pull Cas aside, since he’s being tailed by four archangels, but he grabs him and hisses, “What the hell caused this?”

Cas shrugs. “I have never heard of anything like this before.”

Dean groans. “Great. Just great.”

“How are we going to get back to the motel?” Sam asks. “They won’t all fit in the Impala.”

Dean growls. “Even if they would, they’re not allowed.” Especially Gabriel and Lucifer. And Michael. He doesn’t want his baby contaminated.

“So I guess we walk?”

Dean sighs, resigning himself to the staring. “Fine. But we better fix this soon! I’m not spending the rest of my life playing follow-the-leader with a bunch of dicks!”


End file.
